


Yes Story

by Je_suis_ananas



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Je_suis_ananas/pseuds/Je_suis_ananas
Summary: A man orders a cider at a restaurant.





	Yes Story

"Yes, hello madam." The man smiled pleasantly and professionally at the waitress. "May I have a cider please?"

 

The waitress noted down his order and asked, "Anything else, sir?"

 

"No thank you."

 

She smiled and put her notepad and pen away, taking his menu and walking to the bar. The man stared out of the window to his left and contemplated life until the waitress brought his cider.


End file.
